Boa Alezonia/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Alezonia took an interest in Hyde's Man of Myth Karate, and decided to make hwe own Martial Art. She named it X-Terra sign. She did it by closely watching Hyde's Man of Myth Karate and noticed certain things about it, She noticed that Hyde's Karate was only capatible with someone of Hyde's speed and strength. Shee also observed that Man of Myth Karate is based on Counters and Speed of Attack's. She then sought to make a Martial Art perfect for her. She then created X-Terra sign which is based on Defense and Balance. Physical Strength Alezonia's strength is often dormant, unless she is strongly provoked. See seems to be decently strong, blocking Shichibukai Boa Hancock's attacks with relative ease. She is also seen sparing with her adoptive sister Boa Marigold and Sandersonia, blocking most of their attacks. Her physical strength isn't too strong, as her attempt to lift a large sea king ultimately failed. In times of pure rage or desperation, she is incredibly strong easily overwhelming his enemies, her pure strength is almost double. She is seen blocking a Giant's strongest punch with one hand, but she rarily is angry and even if he was angry she wouldn't waste time showing off her strength. When she is activating her haki she is also intensiley stronger, almost quadripling her natural strength. Endurance She is known not to fall easily, having to constantly compete with the best warriors from Kuja made her extremely tough to knock down. She was known to be able to take a full on attack from any arrows in Kuja. She was also known to be able to take several bites from several large beasts from Kuja Island. She was one of the greatest fighter's Kuja has ever seen. As a child to prove herself worthy of being adopted by the Royal family she stayed a month in the jungles of Kuja, and actually gained weight and muscle. she is also able to take several attacks from her sisters Marigold and Sandersonia. After, all the years of constantly battling with her Sisterss he gained a immunity against a certain level of poisons seen as when she helped Hyde escape Impel down, Magellan's poison didn't affect her at first. ( it later did start taking affect). Her mental endurance is also very good, seen as she could endure several hours of interegation without cracking and revealing any secrets. She could also mentally endure the madness of going up and down Impel down almost single-handely by her wit, and intelligence. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation She is very adept at Kenbunshoku haki as she was trained by his adoptive sisters in using it. Originally she had no idea what haki was, but as she grew closer to her sisters the more she learned about the world outside of Kuja. She was adept at it, she was used to trusting her senses. She uses it to dodge, and anticipate people's attacks so she can counter with her katana. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Since she grew up on Kuja, at a early age she had to equip her arrows with Busoshoku haki, she was seen to be a very skilled archer. She also had to sharply increase her Busoshoku haki when sparring with the Hancock sisters, through her many sparring lessons with her sisters she became very skilled in haki, and is the most gifted at haki in her crew. She uses her busoshoku haki to sharply increase her attacks, she has such a mastery over it to the extent of using it as an attack, if she is left with no options. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King She does not possess Conqueror's haki. She has a strong enough will that it doesn't affect her, and she has seen her sister and several other's using it. Category:Character Subpages